Lily and James's Love
by Mistress of Blue Evil
Summary: Two chapter story about the love between Harry's parents, and another reason why Voldemort came after Harry. LilyxJames !My computer thinks Lily is spelled with 2 L's!
1. Chapter 1

**((A/N: I had to write this. It's a continuation of the penseive memory of Severus Snape's, or a better word for it: my rendition of the memory. I hope ya'll like it. I kind'a put a few names in here of Lilly's friends that aren't real. I couldn't think of the names. Notice: I never say what Peter thinks.))**

James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter walked out of the hall as they finished their tests.

"Piece of cake," Remus said as they sat at their favorite tree by the lake.

"I'm bored," Sirius said as he sat on the bank of the lake facing the castle.

James smiled and pulled out his wand. James pointed it at Severus Snape (just a few meters away) and muttered a spell. Severus, in a matter of seconds, was hovering in midair above Lusious who had been standing beside him. It looked like Hagrid was holing him by the ankle. The four friends laughed hysterically.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lilly Evans's voice came to James's ears and he put his wand in his pocket without lifting the spell.

"Yes, Miss Evans?" James asked as if nothing were happening.

"Put Severus down," Lilly said firmly looking up at James.

James towered over her by a good three inches. Lilly looked deep into his green eyes, and he looked deep into her blue ones. **((A/N: Go along with it. I still can't believe J.K. made Harry a guy with green eyes (even if they are a slice of heaven lol). Doesn't Dan have blue?))** James sighed and snapped his fingers. Severus fell to the ground headfirst.

"James!" Sirius exclaimed as he saw what his friend had done.

"Party pooper," James whispered into Lilly's ear.

"I'm supposed to be," Lilly smiled and turned back to her friends.

"I'll see you tonight," James whispered so only she could hear and she nodded.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Sirius asked James with a bewildered look on his face.

"I can't say no to those sea blue eyes," James mumbled so quietly that Remus and Sirius had a hard time hearing him.

"Where's Wormtail?" Remus asked looking around to find Peter.

Peter was sitting next to the lake staring into the water.

"Peter! You coming or are you going to stare into the lake all day?" Remus called as the other two walked toward the tower.

"Go on!" that's all Peter said as he kept his thoughts to himself.

Remus ran to catch up to James and Sirius who were walking toward Gryffindor tower.

_Later that night:_

Lilly ran up the steps to the Astronomy Tower. James, as she thought, was there waiting for her. Lilly beamed at him and flew into his arms. James kissed her hair and held her tight and swung her around.

"I've missed you," James said as Lilly pulled away a little.

"And I you," Lilly stared deep into his deep green eyes.

"I love you," James whispered into her ear.

Lilly's hands moved into James's hair and her fingers fingered threw it. James's hands moved from Lilly's back to her hips. James pulled her closer.

"I'm deeply in love with you," James into her neck which he was kissing.

"I'm _deeply_ in _love_ with you," someone mimicked from the shadows.

"Who's there?" James pushed Lilly behind him and pulled his wand out. Lilly pulled her wand out as well. James wasn't too shocked as Remus and Sirius revealed themselves from the shadows. Sirius laughed at the couple in front of him.

"You finally give in to him, Evans?" Sirius asked Lilly.

"You see, James, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone," Lilly said as she ran down the steps.

"Gee, thanks, mate," James glared at Sirius before running after Lilly. She had stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sat down distraught. Lilly sat there until she felt James's hand clasp her shoulder. Lilly collapsed into sobs in his arms. James sat on the stairs and held her close.

"I didn't tell them," James said as Lilly started to calm down.

"I know you didn't," Lilly said into James's robes.

"I'll hex them if that'll make you feel better," James said and Lilly giggled.

"That's what you best. Isn't it?" Lilly asked and smiled.

"That's the Lilly Evans I know. Now, come on, let's go kick their butts," James said and started to go up the stairs. Lilly grabbed James's sleeve and pulled him into a snogging session that neither one wanted to stop. James and Lilly separated for a second and let the night's goings on sink in.

Lilly and James ran up the steps and slammed the door open. Sirius looked at the two of them and stepped a few paces back. Lilly and James exchanged evil grins and then disarmed Sirius and Remus.

"Mood killers!" Lilly shot them off the side and they managed to grab the sill of a window.

"Lilly!" James was shocked at her actions.

"I just wanted to be alone," Lilly said as she pushed James down to the ground and they snogged. James wasn't used this, but the amazing sensation that he got from his lips meeting Lilly's was worth the years of waiting her. Lilly just liked any means of getting close to him. This, she thought, was her favorite.

"We better get back before someone figures out that we're gone," James said as he kissed Lilly's neck and Lilly's fingers were again fingering threw his hair.

"I think Sirius and Remus already did that," Lilly said pulling his head away from her neck and kissed his lips again.

"James," Lilly moaned against his lips.

"Yes…my love," James replied against hers.

"I love you," Lilly moaned.

"I know," James said and his smile widened.

"You two think you could get a room?" Sirius asked as he picked his wand up and pointed it and Lilly's hand.

"Why?" James asked.

"You'll feel it," Sirius said.

Lilly felt one of her hands leave James's hair and go down and onto his crotch. James's eyes grew to be larger than golf balls. Lilly blushed and so did James. After Sirius lifted the spell Lilly kept her hand there 'accidentally'. James stared at her and noticed a longing in her eyes.

Lilly knew she couldn't have it, but the thought lingered in her mind about what it would be like and the other questions that any girl would think. Lilly giggled after Sirius and Remus left.

The same thoughts swam in James's mind. He had thought about that since the first time he ever met her. James laughed at his own reaction to what had just happened. He placed Lilly's hand in his and stood up. He pulled Lilly to her feet and pulled into his arms.

"I never said we were done," James said as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she returned his kiss.

"You're the worst, James," Lilly said as they pulled apart.

"You're no better, Lil," James said as he kissed her neck before they walked down the steps and back to Gryffindor tower.

**((A/N: I hope no one will kill me for the next chapter because it has some adult themes implied. No bed scenes! I can garentee that!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((A/N: Last chapter of this story and if you're lucky and I get over 20 reveiws I might just write more. If you like it tell your friends! Warning: A they get a little close in this chapter, but I can asure you that nothing happens (that occurs in a bed)!))**

The end of the year came fast for the fifth years and OWLs were finally over. Remus, unlike his friends, thought he did a good job on them, but Sirius and James weren't looking forward to getting their grades. James and his three friends sat in a compartment and Lilly walked by the door. Lilly turned around and gazed at James who gazed back. Remus looked at Lilly and remembered the note.

"James, someone gave me this to give to you," James knew immediately that it was from Lilly.

'_James,_

_I'm writing in an ink that only you can see so don't worry about reading this in front of your friends. I really do love you. I would love it if you could meet me over King's Cross some time this summer. Don't forget to write this summer! I'll miss you deeply. You're the best._

_With love always,_

_Lil_'

James couldn't help but smile. His other friends noticed his expression, but Sirius didn't want to reveal his feelings for Lilly in front of their other friend (who still hadn't figured it out, Peter was never too swift). Remus agreed to the look that Sirius sent his way.

Over the summer James and Lilly met over King's Cross and found themselves in the park on the swings snogging. (Lilly was usually sitting in James's lap.) James came to King's Cross like he was supposed to, but Lilly was fifteen minutes late.

"Are you ok?" James asked as they flew into the park where they were going to sit on the swings.

"Can I just sit on your broom with you for awhile?" Lilly was acting really depressed, so James insisted that she sit in front of him.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he flew high over London.

"I just wanted to fly with you," Lilly said in a content tone.

"You're a devil, Lil," James whispered in her ear and Lilly giggled.

"No, I'm just madly in love," Lilly whispered back. The broom stopped and James just wrapped his arms around Lilly. They watched the commotion of the city below and both thought it was the most romantic thing in the world.

Lilly leaned into James's chest and was on the verge of sleep when the broom went into a steep dive and Lilly screamed. James laughed as he pulled the broom back into a hover. Lilly was clutching the shaft of the broom with all her might.

"I would never let anything happen to you," James whispered into her neck.

"James Potter! You're the worst flirt I've ever met," Lilly said as James slowly kissed her neck.

"Oh, Lil, you know that I love you too much to let anything happen to you," James said as he landed in the forest near the park. Lilly got off the broom and waited for James to stash it near hers. Lilly and James didn't even walk a step before something grabbed Lilly from behind and its eyes were a pure blood red.

"Hello, Lilly, long time no see," it said in a scratchy voice. Lilly screamed, but the thing holding her silenced her. James whipped out his wand, but he knew that he couldn't do much in a muggle community.

"Get away from her!" James yelled.

"Oh, that's cute. I HATE cute!" the scratchy voice said.

"Who are you?" James asked pointing his wand at the red eyes.

"James, run! Please! It's too late! Save yourself!" Lilly yelled at James.

"I'm not leaving you, Lil," James replied to her pleads.

"Drop your wand!" the voice said.

"Drop her or else!" James warned.

"You can't do anything to the great Lord Voldemort!" the voice started to sound all high and mighty.

"Voldemort!" James said and Lilly cried. There was no way that she was going to get out of this in one piece. James and Lilly both knew this, but James did something anyway. With his Quidditch reflexes he reached for Lilly with one and summoned their brooms with the other. Voldemort was taken by surprise and Lilly easily slipped out of his grasp.

"Lilly! Run!" the two ran threw the forest until they were sure that Voldemort wasn't following them.

"Are you ok?" James pulled Lilly close to him and kissed her.

"I am now," Lilly said as she broke down into tears in James's arms.

"Oy! James, Lilly, what are you two doing in my yard?" thank god this time it was Remus.

"Mate, I'm glad to see you," James said while pulling Lilly into his arms and carrying her into the kitchen.

"What happened? I heard footsteps and then crying," Remus said and the two told him everything.

"I should write Sirius tonight," James said and Remus nodded.

"First you have to write your parents and Lilly's. Tell them that you're staying over here for the night do to…a problem at the ministry," Remus said.

"Thanks, mate, can you get Lilly settled in for me," Remus nodded and told Lilly where the bathroom was and a spare set of night clothes his mother left for this type of situation.

"You going to sleep in the sleeping bag with her?" Remus asked and James looked at him with a shocked face. "Don't be that surprised, mate," Remus said and made 'kissy-lips' at James.

"Shut up, mate," James said as he finished the three letters. Remus let James use his owl and the poor thing had to make three trips. Lilly came out of the bathroom in a silk nightgown and James nodded stupidly.

"You approve?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah," James's mouth was just about to hit the floor before Lilly walked over to him and picked it up for him.

"Get used to it, Jamesypooh," Lilly kissed James and fingered threw his hair making it even messier than it usually was.

"I'll get the sleeping bag," Remus said as he went into his room and rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"I love you," Lily said as she turned around and James just pulled her closer.

"I know," James said and put his hands on the very upper parts of her thighs. Lilly moaned at his soft touch and turned her head trying to see his face. James put his head on Lilly's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, and if it comes to life and death…I'd die before I'd let them touch you. That's how much I love you, Lil," James whispered in her ear and pulled her hips closer to his crotch.

"If we keep going like this…we're going to be sleeping together," Lilly said as she felt his hips rub up against her behind.

"What if I said that we're sharing a sleeping bag? What would you say?" James asked as Lilly blushed.

"James," Lilly groaned as he pulled her up the stairs and into Remus's room. Remus pointed to the sleeping bag on the floor and stuffed earplugs in his ears before they even kissed.

James pulled Lilly over to him and kissed her hungrily…passionately. Lilly returned every action until they got to the point of if they kept going they'd be going to far.

"James," Lilly moaned as James kissed her neck and lowered her into the sleeping bag.

"Yes, my love?" James asked as he climbed into the sleeping bag next to her.

"Don't do this," Lilly said putting her hand on his crotch lightly.

"I had no intention of doing that, Lil, I just want to kiss you," James said as he pulled her under him and he kissed her neck and she kissed his.

"James," Lilly moaned, "you're the most amazing kisser in the world," Lilly said licking James's lips before placing her tongue between them.

"I know," James moaned in response.

The next morning Lilly and James thanked Remus and his parents for their hospitality. James and Lilly rode to the park and landed in the park before James let Lilly get off the broom.

"Here's where we part until next time," James said kissing Lilly on the cheek.

"James, don't be shy," Lilly said slipping her tongue in his mouth before he could object.

"I'll see you later, Lil," James said kissing her neck before she rode off into the morning sun.

**((A/N: There you go hopw you like it! I've been working on it for months and now I think iot is ready to see the world and the reviewers! R&R!))**


End file.
